


Bare Chest

by byulyjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, doyoung is confidence, jaehyun lowkey stare at his chest, johnny is so done, mention of fuck, nct night night references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: " that one outfit Doyoung wear which showed his bare chest and Jaehyun keep staring at it"





	Bare Chest

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope you do know that iconic outfit Doyoung's wear jsjssj
> 
> if you still isn't clear , I posted it on my twt @rateddojae

Its finally the night again , the night where Doyoung come and do his Do-Digest session in NCT Night Night . Jaehyun already cant wait to see his favorite hyung and first and foremost he cant wait to see what _cute_ outfit Doyoung will wear that day . Doyoung have been wearing cute outfit lately , something to covered his sweater paws and make him look smaller . Not to deny , Jaehyun love it because Doyoung always cute in those kind of outfit . Remembering how cute Doyoung is when he whining about how cold the DJ room is and how he can wish got something warm to covered him up and yes , Jaehyun will be glad to keep him warm by hugging him . But he never have the chance to openly hug the older in when theyre on live . Barely have his time with Doyoung - event at the dorm . Doyoung will most likely found warm on his own bed , bundled blankets on top of him , making Jaehyun feel bad to come in and distract the latter . 

 

15 minutes to their live radio , Jaehyun and Johnny already inside the radio booth , getting ready to give their opening speech . Jaehyun keep fiddling on his seat , looking over the door cant wait to see Doyoung . 

 

"relax bro ,, he will be here soon" Johnny said with a chuckles , know what Jaehyun thinking

 

Jaehyun relaxed himself a bit and as soon as the want to on air , a door creaked breaking the silent . 

 

"Sorry im late , I got stomach ache" Doyoung walk in , bowing and saying sorry to the staff and his manager before casually walk to where his seat was . 

 

Jaehyun's mouth left hanging , cant believe his eyes . 

 

WHAT WITH DOYOUNG OUTFIT TODAY ??!!!?

 

> _**AND 1 , 2 , 3 LIGHTS ON** _
> 
>  

Johnny start to say his opening speech , after he finished , he wait for Jaehyun to continues his speech . A second of silent . 

 

Doyoung rise his eyebrows up , showing gestures to Jaehyun continued and eventually Jaehyun realized he stare too long before he chuckles a little bit and continue his opening speech . 

 

* * *

 

"So , today topic is about someone who inspiring you" Johnny said , wrote something on the paper before he continue "What are your thought about that Mr Doyoung?" 

 

Doyoung slowly hummed then he said "Actually , theres a lot of peoples who inspire me to be who is me today … But I genuinely want to give my special thanks to my parents , our members and our czennies for always be there for me! " 

 

"Good answer ,,, how about you Jae-D?" 

 

Long silence welcomed them again , Jaehyun eyes was glued at Doyoung . Doyoung tap his feet on Jaehyun's , making the please-focus-eyes before Jaehyun actually got the hint and talk about his opinion . 

 

"Same to Doyoungie Hyung , I also got lot of inspiration from peoples around me ,,," Jaehyun eyes stop at Doyoung , moving his chairs a little closer to the latter " and I always think that I am not good enough but I glad the members always encouraged me and said that Im doing good … " 

 

"This hyung also help me a lot !! That's why I love this hyung !" 

 

Johnny let out an awkward laugh , same as Doyoung " Waaaa ,, you really " Johnny said under his breath

 

"So , I think its the time to read some comments !!" Doyoung said , body immediately move infront , want to get a good view from the comments screen .

 

Jaehyun feel a tap on his knees , he look up to see Doyoung's expression but the latter gave no expression . Doyoung played his fingers on Jaehyun's knees before Jaehyun finally understand what the latter want . 

 

He smirks a little bit before he snake his hand on Doyoung's cold hand . Know too well that the older feel cold , his hand casually intertwined with Doyoung's . Transferring the heat,if the camera wasn't there Jaehyun probably have hug this one bunny . Jaehyun took a deep sigh , rub a circles on Doyoung's palm . Catching some glances on the bare chest , feel like he want to explore more . Johnny look like understand on whats going on , so he keep himself busy with replying the comments before actually move to asked the questions on Doyoung and Jaehyun . Johnny noticed how the staff's eyes watching them like a hawk , keep signaling Johnny to actually interacted with the both .

 

They parted their hands when Johnny lightly tap Jaehyun's shoulder , wake his up from whatever imagination or world he is in .

 

But still , that doesn't stop Jaehyun from eyeing Doyoung's bare chest - too often I would say . Eyes casually move back to his chest no matter how much Jaehyun try to controlled his mind . That chest was too distracting and looking at something that Jaehyun cant always see make it more intimidating . Doyoung always covered up , even in dorm . He says that he too shy to show off his body , even Jaehyun know how good Doyoung would look and knowing that the latter sometimes go to exercise , make him believe theres something more inside the shirt . 

 

Doyoung noticed though . He keep showing like as if he is talking with Johnny and Jaehyun , but he instantly move more toward Jaehyun , eyeing him time to time . Smirking when he saw how Jaehyun actually captivated by it . Doyoung don't even know from where his confidence come , but all he knows he like it when Jaehyun look at him. 

 

* * *

 

Their NCT Night Night already done , and now was the time for them to take some pictures to post on their official Instagram . They all busy with the staff phones , looking for some great angles and lighting before actually take photos . 

 

"Hyung , let me take your photo" Jaehyun said , quickly shoved his hand infront of the staff , show some gestures that he want the phone . The staff conflicted for a while before he actually gave to Jaehyun . 

 

Jaehyun smiles , showing his dimples . 

 

"Why would you wear that tonight?" Jaehyun asked , eyes focus on the phone . 

 

"The staff gave me this , so , I just wear it though" Doyoung replied , do some picture worth it look before laugh infront of Jaehyun 

 

"You aren't subtle anymore … Tell me , why you look at my chest like THAT" 

 

Jaehyun blush , red creeps on his cheeks 

 

"You look good" 

 

"I know I look GOOD but its my face that look GOOD not my CHEST" Doyoung giggles lightly , happy teasing the younger . 

 

"You look good , and y-your chest look more good" 

 

"Uwa Jung Jaehyun !!! You flattered me" 

 

Jaehyun smiles , notice how cute this bunny could be sometimes . 

 

" GROUP PHOTOS GROUP PHOTOS " Johnny yelled , making both of them quickly walk to their usual spot 

 

* * *

 

"Thank you for today boys !! Have a nice day and take a good rest" 

 

The three of them slowly bowing to the staff and walk outside the building , 

 

Johnny take a quick look at Doyoung who are with the manager right infront of them . Johnny let out a chuckles ,

 

"Why?" Jaehyun asked . 

 

"Doyoung is cute , isn't him?" Johnny said , waiting for Jaehyun to say something . 

 

"No wonder people like him" Johnny continued , 

 

Jaehyun stop , hands on Johnny's shoulder 

 

"Who like him?" Jaehyun asked , confused 

 

Johnny laugh , feeling content got to teased the younger 

 

"You . You like him" 

 

Jaehyun hands drop , his face now is red , warm all over his body , dimple showing and Johnny doesn't need to know the answer because he already knew it . 

 

"Want to get a food before back to dorm ?" Doyoung screamed a little bit 

 

Johnny quickly glances at Jaehyun before he shook his head "Im full , but Jaehyun probably still hungry" 

 

Jaehyun shot a confused look before he understand right away what Johnny trying to do when the older suddenly send a flirty winks to him . 

 

"A-aa yess ,, im kinda hungry hehehe" 

 

Johnny quickly walk to the cars , not wanting to interrupt the two boys . 

 

The managers and staff all wait at the parking lot , only Doyoung and Jaehyun walk back inside the building , heading to the small mart that still open that night . 

 

"What do you want?" Doyoung ask soon they got into the mart 

 

Jaehyun hesitate a little before he said "You" 

 

Doyoung mouth gap , not understand . 

 

"I want you??" Jaehyun said and Doyoung laugh , before he cool himself down , whispers to the younger 

 

"And I want you too , wrapped around me give the best fuck "

 

Blood rushing to Jaehyun face , once again make it blush .

 

"Nah , im kidding Jaehyun-ah" Doyoung said lightly tapping the froze Jaehyun then taking some instant ramen , two pack of teobbokki and 3 cans of beer as if he said doesn't infected Jaehyun . 

 

Jaehyun still shocked by whatever Doyoung have said . 

 

* * *

 

The car ride to their dorm was rather quite , only sounds of their manager talk about their tomorrow schedules and sounds of them sip the beer can . 

 

It was late when they arrived , all of them feel the fatigue . Johnny walk first , since he got the extra keys with him leaving the two behind being awkward and all . 

 

"You know what , I wasn't kidding when I said I want you" Jaehyun said , hand wrapping around Doyoung's waist . 

 

Doyoung stop for a while , looking behind and beside there , make sure nobody was there . 

 

Doyoung once again close his body to Jaehyun , let out a breath on Jaehyun's ear and said " And I wasn't kidding when I said I want you to fuck me"

**Author's Note:**

> \- kudos , comments are appreciated !
> 
> -comments if you want the 'NEXT' chapter on what happened ;)
> 
> -thanks for reading <33


End file.
